


Favorite

by Anuna



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: 30 Days of Smut Challenge, F/M, No plot at all, Plot What Plot, we're back at the safehouse for a little bit of fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-20
Updated: 2015-10-20
Packaged: 2018-04-27 07:41:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5039770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anuna/pseuds/Anuna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grant wants to guess Skye's favorite position. He's not doing badly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Favorite

**Author's Note:**

  * For [little_angry_kitten18](https://archiveofourown.org/users/little_angry_kitten18/gifts).



> This one is quick and hopefully dirty - just what the summary says. 
> 
> I am dedicating this one to **little_angry_kitten18** whose fics for this challenge are delightful and an inspiration.

“Which one is your favorite?” Ward is asking from his spot between her spread legs. She is sitting on the couch, wearing only a big sweater, and he is sitting on the floor, his hands warm on her thighs.

 

“What do you think?”

 

He pulls her slightly forward and spreads her legs further.

 

“I think this one is popular,” he says as he pushes the sweater away to reveal her to him. Skye's legs are hanging off the couch as he spreads her open. She holds her breath when he lowers his mouth to her and sees stars when he pushes his tongue inside.

 

“Oh, God,” she moans. He lifts his head to her thorough displeasure.

 

“Yep, as I thought.”

 

She'd like to wipe the cocky grin off his face, but she's not in the position to do it, because she is a lot closer to begging. She opts to growl.

 

“Impatient?” he asks, his mouth inches above her cunt. She is practically shivering after spending two hours waiting for him to come back to the safehouse.

 

“You're talking too much,” she says.

 

“Oh but you love when I talk dirty,” he replies.

 

“Not when you should put that mouth to a better – _oh. Fuck_ ,” she moans, because this is exactly what she wants. His mouth is down on her and she tries to contain a moan. It escapes anyway, her voice straining in the rhythm of his mouth eating her out. He licks her long and hard and she feels her vision blurring as her eyes dart around the room, trying to find focus. She grabs his hair to keep him pinned to herself. He pushes his tongue into her and she has to close her eyes and her hips leap towards his mouth.

 

Skye likes when he fucks her with his tongue, when he puts his face between her legs and makes her lose coherency with his mouth. There's something about this, his mouth, his face and the absolute closeness to her and the inability to control any of it. He pushes two fingers inside of her and starts sucking and that's when she looses it completely and comes with a scream.

 

He stays on her until she's done coming. After, he lifts his face and she watches him wiping his lips as she's trying to catch her breath.

 

“I didn't talk,” he says.

 

She's just panting for a little while longer. “That's it?” she taunts, because he has spoiled her in past couple of months. He's easily the best fuck she's ever had and he's definitely the dirtiest; and he gives her things before she even asks them aloud. “Can't you guess another position I enjoy?”

 

He gives her a filthy smirk and lifts himself on his knees. She watches him unzipping his pants and pulling his cock out. Then he pulls her by the knees and soon she's on her knees too, her arms folded on the couch, and her ass in his hands.

 

Then she feels his dick entering her from behind, as she's still shivery from her orgasm. Skye gasps, and he proceeds to do just the things she likes, push into her slowly until she starts demanding more and harder. Moments later he's fucking her into the couch so hard, she forgets about everything except his body and how it's making her feel. Then, just when it's all the other side of painful, he slows down and pulls her up to her knees, her body against his. She's incoherent, her vice raw and her mind slipping as his hands go along her sides and grab her breasts, trying to gain a semblance of control. And that's it – control. That's what does it for her, giving her control and letting him handle her the way he wants. He reaches between her legs to touch her and he barely moves in and out and she needs him to do something, she's nearly there, she needs it so badly, she's almost, almost there.

 

He tilts her hips and starts moving in and out again. She turns her head as much as she can, panting and trying to kiss him and chasing his tongue. He rubs her harder and faster and she grabs her own breast.

 

The world disappears behind an explosion of white-hot-intense shocks and behind her Ward stiffens and groans.

 

Moment later Skye falls face forward to the couch. Ward's body covers her, his hips still against her butt. She can feel him there, wet from her body and she wants him to fuck her again, except she's spent. For now.

 

“You like that one,” Ward whispers into her ear.

 

“You do some spectacular things, so yeah,” she manages.

 

“Wanna explore some more?” he asks. His fingers slip into her and her eyes roll back. Before she answers he's already setting up a slow rhythm of in and out.

 

She moans her agreement as she fucks his hand.

 

 


End file.
